Barbie as Rapunzel/Credits
Starring the Voices Of *Barbie/Rapunzel: Kelly Sheridan *Gothel: Anjelica Huston *Penelope: Cree Summer *Hobie/Palace Guard: Ian James Corlett *Stefan: Mark Hildreth *Hugo/General: David Kaye *Otto/Skinny Swordsman: Peter Kelamis *King Frederick: Russell Roberts *King Wilhelm: Christopher Gaze *Fat Swordsman/Baker: Terry Klassen *Kelly/Katrina: Chantal Strand *Tommy: Danny McKinnon *Melody: Britt McKillip *Lorena: Jocelyne Loewen *Silversmith: Dale Wilson B.C. Performers Story Developed By *Cliff Ruby & Elana Lesser, Sarah Maizes and Rob Hudut Story Consultant *Robert McKee Voice Director *Maria Estrada Voice Casting By *Voicebox Productions Inc. Animation Directors *Gino Nichele *Sebastian Brodin Editor *Greg Richardson Character Designers *Jean Gillmore *Sean Newton Designers *Warran Flanagan *Rob Jensen *Sean Newton Lead Storyboard Artist *Steve Lumley Storyboard Artists *Stephan Franck *Linda Rowley Blue *Rob Jensen Production Manager *Sarah Wall Assistant Director *Stefanie Boose Animation Coordinator *Vera Zivny Supervising Animators *William (Tonee) Chan *Conrad Helten *Allen LeCorre Lead Characters Animators *Chris Buckley *Shona Galbraith *Jason Hopkins *Carleen Lay *Colleen Morton Computer Animators *Larry Anderson *Jeff Burt *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Jackie Fortin *Laura Gorrie *Stephen King *Andy Koo *David Lee *Jin Licenik *Bea Moritz *Graham Silva *Dustin Trenton *Michael White Production Avid Editors *Colin Adams *Patrick Carroll Technical Director *Derek Waters Technical Designers *Jason Osipa *Derek Waters Technical Animators *Gary Hughes *Jared Johnson *Ricardo Rodrigues Modeling Supervisor *Shawn McCorkindale Senior Modelers *Brad Sweder Modelers *Eric Cheung *Angela Guenette *Carl Jarret *Sid Katz *Cecilia Ku *Sephine Kuan *Kin Fung Kowk *Sheryl Low *Stephen Midwinter *Michael Monka *Joel Olmstead *Jeff Panch *James Wallace *William Wong *Julian Yip Lighting Director *Ram Sandhu Lighting Artists *Chris Cairns *Kenneth Chen *Gary Hughes *Sarah Miyashita *Stephen Yu Render Technicians *Richard Ahtow *Colin Beadle *Stephen King Digital Effects Supervisor *Jason Gross Senior Digital Effects Animator *Tricia Jellis Digital Effects Animators *Debbie Driediger *Greg Hird-Rutter *Michael "Moose" Mussellar *Adam "Maverick" Sera Motion Capture Director *Luke Carroll Motion Capture Studio Director *Andrea Donnelly FiLMBOX® Supervisors *Bassim Haddad *Andy Hutchinson FiLMBOX® Technical Directors *Paul Cech *Rob MacKenzie Motion Capture Shoot Supervisor *Peter Saumur Motion Capture Assistant Director *Ian Goodman System Operator/Lead Grip *Colin de Jose Motion Capture Database Operator *Chris Fink Grip *Ben Burden Smith Motion Capture Studio Coordinators *Jane Boxer Motion Capture Supervising Tracker *Richard Overington Motion Capture Trackers *Adam Hansen *Patrick Karasiuk Motion Capture Talent *Kevin Bergsma *Samantha Cantner *Michael Daingerfield *Craig March *Jen Murray *Brenna O'Brien *Robin Ruel *Cailin Stadnyk *Donavan Stinson *Scott Walters *Brittney Wilson Optical Horse Data Supplied By *Locomotion Studios FiLMBOX® Horse Setup and Development By *Mainframe Entertainment Inc. On-Line Editors *Anne Hoerber *Jean Ireland Video Post Production At *Mainframe Entertainment Inc.; Vancouver, Canda Video Production Supervisor *Jim Corbett Video Production Technicians *André Guilbeault *Rudy Koch *Russell Orme Video Disc Operators *Brett Daly *Justin Much VP of Technical Operations *Greg Story Senior Systems Engineer *Larry Bodnar Systems Engineer *Dave Algar *Terry Bates *Kevin Elsdon *Jason Hislop *Myles Morse *Curt Odenbach Technical Administration Assistant *Roxanne Scott Executive in Charge of Software Development *Dave Fracchia Software Techical Lead *Eric Torin Software Support *Carson Baxter *Tim Belsher *Dean Broadland *Karen Chan *Michael Dyck *Gordon Farrell *Rob Hale *Allan Rempel *Stephen Schick *Sonja Struben Web Support *Karen Chan *Shaun Paul *Dan Miller Vp and Controller *George Lawton Production Accountants *Lorilee Kozuska *Marie Sutherland *Kirsty Wilson Music Produced by Arnie Roth *Includes themes from Symphony No. 9 (New World) by Antonin Dvorak *All additional music composed, arranged and orchestrated by Arnie Roth *Music performed by The London Symphony Orchestra, conducted by Arnie Roth "Rapunzel Theme" *Performed by Becky Taylor *Music by Arnie Roth *Mattel, Music Inc. (ASCAP) *Becky Taylor appears courtesy of EMI Classics "Constant As The Stars Above" *Performed by Jessica Brown *Words and Music by Rob Hudnut and Arnie Roth *Mattel, Music Inc. (ASCAP) "Wish Upon A Star" *Performed by Samantha Mumba *Words and Music by Niclas Molinder, Joacim Persson, Pelle Ankarberg *Produced and Arranged by Korpi & BlackCell for Murlyn Music A.B *Guitar by BlackCell *Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) *Obo Redfly Music (STIM) *Samantha Mumba appears courtesy of Polydor Limited Recording Studios *Abbey Road Studios *Hinge Recording Studios, Chicago, IL *Chicago Recording Company, Chicago, IL *Aire Studios, Omaha, NE Recording Engineers *Jonathan Allen *Simon Rhodes *Chris Szuberla *Craig Bauer *Mathew Prock *Chris Sabold *Dave Cwirko Asissted By *Chris Bolster *Andrew Dudman *Ron Lowe *Steve Johnson *Chris Manes Music Editing *Chris Szuberla Music Production Assistants *John Blasucci *Fritz Hocking *Eric Roth *Marcy Roth *Cameron Schroeder *Chris Szuberla *Christine Worthing Music Copyist *Jet Copy/Jeffrey Turner Music Contracting Services *AWR Music LLC Post Production Sound Services *Advantage Audio Post Production Supervisor *Jim Cerrotta Sound Designer *Robert Duran Dialogue Editor *Roshaun Hawley Foley Artist *Phyllis Ginter Foley Mixers *Marilyn Graf *Mary Erstad Re-Recording Mixers *Tennyson Sebastian III *Sergio Reyes *Melissa Ellis Digital Audio Transfer *K. Lampinen Facility Manager *Tammy Crosby Coordinator *Stacey Kern Dolby Surround Director of Development *Sarah Maizes Production Coordinator *Shelley Tabbut Production Assistants *Mary Foote *Patti Howard *Ruthie Smith Production Legal *Karen Green *Hubert Smith, Jr Creative Consultants *Jamie Cygielman *Catherine Demas *Carrie Frankson *Bill Greening *Debbie Haag *Karen Hershenson *Julia Jensen *Richard Manville *Cassidy Park *Therese Wilbur Special Thanks *Jerry Bossick *Rick Dellacquila *Kevin Farr *Charles Shields *Bryan Stockton And Especially *Bob Eckert and Adrienne Fontanella Barbie as Rapunzel Country of First Publication: United States of America Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. © Mattel, Inc. 2002 All Rights Reserved "Love and imagination can change the world." -Barbie Category:Barbie as Rapunzel Category:Credits